Taylor Earhardt-Richard
Taylor Earhardt-Richard ''' was the '''Wild Force Eagle Ranger. As found out in Hexagon, in another universe, she was the Savage Storm Shark Ranger. ' She is the mother of Marie Xephila Richard, former lover of Jeff, her current husband's name is never said (nor is he ever seen). She is also the aunt and possibly mother-in-law of Micheal Bolt. Character History Wild Force Era Before Cole and Max joined the team, she met with an engineer, Jeffrey Shindler. He was known for Millennium Force, the most advanced audio-animotronic of the day. he helped the young Wild Force repair their equipment when they had a brief scuffle in Cincinnati before finding their enemies secret base in Turtle Cove, Louisiana. She soon returned to him after destroying Master Org. His wife, Jessica, was told that she had a risk of problems during and after pregnancy. His good friends, [Lashing|[Charles Lashing]] and Mr. Richard where pleased with Taylor as a hero (air force, not a ranger). Family stuff She had become close friends with Richard. Neither was sure about kids, but they thought that helping Jeff would not be that bad. She had a daughter, Marie Earhardt. During this time, the boys were working on more Android Roller Coasters, or ARC's for Cedar Fair and Paramount alike. Jessica, Jeff's wife, was also expecting as well. Jeff had already dreamed about his kids, and Xcelarator and Laser were in their image. However, tragedy struck. Jessica was greatly weakened by the pregnancy and died. Jeff covered up saying both mother and child were dead. However, her son was alive and had gone up for adoption. Raising Xephila She married Mr. Richard soon after and mother and daughter took his name. They relocated to Turtle Cove until her school fell victim to a shooting. Mr. Richard divorced a short time later. They relocated to Avery Island, Louisiana for the rest of her sophomore year. She graduated from there and left for the west coast intermediately after. Taylor in turn heard from her former rangers about Jason Scott planing to resurrect the Hexagon. Power Rangers Hexagon Taylor went to New Orleans to meet with Jason. He had told his daughter, Chelsea, to kill Tommy Oliver and get his plans for the Hexagon. However, Billy Cranston got the plans first and allied with Lightspeed to engineer a team of his own. Taylor served as Jason's aid for a time until Billy passed. Dana replaced her as the teams merged. She went to find her friends of old to help the reds settle their differences. Coaster Force/Nitro Marie mentions her mother as being strong-willed, but not authoritative. Caring, but doesn't hover. Wise, but youthful. She appears before the Coaster Force as both fraternities have a joint reunion and they wish to all fight alongside each other some day. Character History (alt. Timeline) Instead of being in the Air Force, Taylor had become a high ranking navel officer who was believed to have drowned when her ship, the ''Vladamir, sank. However, she was saved by Shayla who was in need of new heroes to protect the Anamarium. When the Anamarium was attacked, Shayla was killed and soon found their red ranger, Derrick Velazquez. She became a mentor to her team and lead then in many battles against The Bounty Hunter, which led them into the main timeline. 11 years later, another female Blue, Laurel Pride, would lead another team of beast rangers against Doctor Helectrix and Evolto. Ranger Forms Yellow Wild Force Ranger Zords * Yellow Eagle Wildzord * Black Bear Wildzord * Polar Bear Wildzord Arsenal * Growl Phone * Crystal Saber ** Animal Crystals * Golden Eagle Sword * Armadillo Puck Savage Shark Ranger * Storm Brace * Dynamic Sword * Savage Shark Zord Special Attacks * '''Savage Strike: After pressing the trigger on the Dynamic Sword to charge up its energy, The Savage Storm Rangers transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. * Savage Blast: After pressing the trigger on the Dynamic Sword to charge up its energy, she shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the normal projectile but larger and more solid. Notes * She was last female yellow with a male counterpart until Cornith and Eliza in Power Rangers GSA * Her alternate timeline is similar to the original continuity for Hexagon (as an adaption of Huricanger) * Unlike her Hexagon Plan counterpart, she works for Jason as an ally, not just as a ranger * Her married last name, Richard, could reference the ship John Paul Jones was on in a famous naval battle, as her alternate counterpart has a shark motif, just as her maiden name references Amelia Earhart * Her Savage Storm counterpart is supposedly dead, just like her Gaoranger counterpart See Also * Sela-Sentai Counterpart (Savage Storm Shark) from Zyuohger * Leo-Sentai Counterpart (as the initial team leader of both Wild Force and Savage Storm) * Yamato Kazakiri-Sentai Counterpart (team leader and mentor) * Gaku Washio-Sentai Counterpart (main, alternate backstory, initially team leader) from Gaoranger. Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Lemurseighteen Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Legendary Rangers (Hexagon) Category:Female Blue Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger